Vehicle users carry an ever-increasing plurality of portable electronic devices such as phones, music players, GPS receivers, satellite radios, personal digital assistants and the like. In response vehicle manufacturers are striving to design flexible recharging options for the various electronic devices within the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Traditionally, a user is required to purchase a device-specific charger in order to recharge an electronic device within a vehicle. The chargers or power cords connect the electronic devices to the vehicle power system via a power point (cigarette lighter) disposed in various locations within the passenger compartment including the dashboard, center console, or within a storage compartment. However, as the number of electronic devices a user carries increases, so does the number of power cords.
When the power cords are not in use, they take up valuable storage space within the passenger compartment. Storing multitude of power cords is problematic as the cords can become tangled. Further, placing the power point within a storage compartment is also problematic as it is inaccessible when the compartment is closed requiring a user is to first open the compartment and then sort through the stored items in order to charge the electronic device.
It is known to utilize retractable power cords disposed in various locations within the passenger compartment. The retractable power cords have one end fixedly connected to the vehicle power system and retract when not in use in order to provide additional storage space. However, as the retractable cords are fixed to the vehicle they are unable to keep pace with changing technology as the user is unable to swap out a retractable cord having an obsolete connector.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved retractable cord for use within a passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle which is capable of adapting with future advancements in technology and is accessible even from an enclosed storage compartment.